


Bride From Behind

by RedHybernaculum



Category: Outlander
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHybernaculum/pseuds/RedHybernaculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dougal has taken a new bride and he intends to satisfy his needs. Dougal/Original Female Character one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride From Behind

Dougal stared down at his bride. He'd taken great pleasure in riding her hard the previous night. Their wedding night. It had been so long since he'd found a soft place to bury his cock. She had been tight and sweet, panting and moaning and making whimpering noises when he drove hard into her. Her face had been scrunched up in both pain and carnal madness. He relished her obedience, but did not expect it to last. She had been limping this morning, trying very hard to hide it from the rest of the household. This evening he undressed himself before her, expecting protest as she combed out her long dark hair. She uttered no words to make him pause, only accepted his hands roving freely over her form. She stood from the dressing table and turned about, slipping the nightgown over her head, letting it fall to the floor. "You've not had enough?" He spoke in a hushed, controlled tone. "I am your wife, my legs open to you like the furrow to the plow." That made him swallow hard. "I am here at your pleasure my husband, obedient and wanting. Have me any way you please, any time you please." She never broke her gaze, her body trembling in is arms. He turned her about harshly, his body towering over her from behind, "And if I want to put it in your arse?" It was a growl. She shook a little and made a guttural noise he'd not heard from a woman's lips before, "Would you? Would you please?" Her voice was breathy and vulgar, and God above did he want her.

He bent her over the bed, pressing her down into the goosefeather mattress. His hand scratched lightly down her back as he whisper in her ear, "My wife, my 'whoor'," his nails digging deep into her flesh and his teeth clamping down on her ear. She hissed. Dougal's left hand caressed her ass cheek, sliding with ease between her thighs. His breath warm and heavy in her ear, he moved with precision, coating his fingers in her juices before slipping them in the crack of her ass, finding her clenched entrance. She groaned hard and loud into the bed as he worked up a rhythm, pausing only to plunder her dripping cunt. She was stretched enough, it'd still be a tight squeeze, but he liked the idea of hurting her just a little, just enough to have limping tomorrow as well. He chuckled to himself, rising up, slapping her exposed ass with the full weight of his hand. With cock painfully engorged he slipped himself within her folds, pressing into her hot cunt and withdrawing. He eased his fingers from her and replaced them with is raging man hood, slick and gleaming in the candlelight.  
"Mmmmmmmmffffffff" it was a scream muffled by the blankets, her knuckles turning white as she grabbed furiously for fistfuls of the tartan fabric. Her sphincter clenched tight around him causing him to moan and swat at her hip. He fucked her hard, pounding mercilessly into her arse, nails biting her waist. He couldn't hear the curses she uttered into the bed but found himself only more aroused at the prospect of what she was saying. After a few minutes she began to rock her hips against him, and learning to control the thick ring of muscle stretched taught around him. It was only a few thrusts more and he was grunting and bellowing his release.  
He stood there, letting himself come back to his senses, panting and staring down at her, now very still before him, very quiet. His cock slipped from her rectum causing her exhale. He bent down, grabbing her by the legs and rotating her. Her eyes were glazed over, but she blinked it away, looked up at his face as he bent over her again, kissing her, his fine whiskers tickling her. A trail of kisses over her neck, and a brief excursion at her breasts, and soon he was burrowing between her thighs. She wriggle as he nibbled her inner thigh. "I want'ya ta'be still." It was a command. She obliged, gasping and moaning as he used his fingers to spread her lips wide and flicked his tongue over her clit. It only took moments and she was shuddering in ecstasy, the warm bliss overtaking her, leaving her drained and satiated.  
Dougal crawled in bed next to her pulling her up to where her legs weren't dangling off the edge of the bed, resting his head on her bosom, listening to her steadying heartbeat, an odd notion for him, but a comfort he desired nonetheless. Maybe this marriage would fair better than the last after all.


End file.
